a love that is pure
by LooJohnson
Summary: linkxmalon link and malon go through the good and the bad. mostly bad. including whores horny girls brothers old friends wanting revenge and evil brotherhoods. rated for sexual  content r&r please.
1. autumn leaves

Chapter 1: autumn leaves

**I am back with my next story. This one is different than beast within and oot mm outakes completely. I made one with saria and link now its time for link and malon to share a moment. This one has no action, Only romance and a bit of humor to break the ice. I hope linkxmalon fans like this one because this is my first attempt at anything link and malon related. Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda even though I wish I did. Wahhhhhhhh ******

* * *

It was autumn and the leaves in hyrule field looked so pretty. malon had been out on a picnic by herself. She was enjoying herself with a cup of milk and a tuna sandwich. Link just happen to be passing by when he saw malon sitting under one of the trees. She looked so pretty under the autumn leaves. They made her glow in the sunset.

"Oh hi link." malon noticed link looking at her. She waved politely for a while. Until she noticed link drooling a bit. That's when she looked at link puzzled. "link, what are you looking at."

Link had a good look at her boobs. Link collected himself. "umm I was well I was just looking at that beautiful sunset." Link looked back at malons' chest.

"Oh yeah it does look very beautiful doesn't it." malon looked at the sunset and then back again at a drooling link. "Hey link…do you want some milk?"

Link was still staring at malons' chest when she asked him. "Milk sounds good." Link was still hypnotized.

"Here take a spot and sit down link." malon moved over and patted the floor, indicating link to sit down.

"Oh OK then." Link sat down and looked at malon. malon looked at link and he quickly turned around pretending he was drinking his milk. When malon looked back away again link looked at her creaking his head slowly.

An hour later link and malon were cleaning up their picnic.

"Thanks for the company link." malon had the prettiest smile link had ever seen.

Link was almost speechless. "oh your welcome." Link blushed.

link always wondered what he liked about malon. Now he knew what it was. Link liked malon because she always had a smile on her face. Link dropped malon at her house because she was scared that monsters would come out in the night. Afterwards link walked home. He wanted to kiss malon that night but it was to soon.

* * *

Link lay in bed that night, unable to fall asleep.

"When will I be ready for malon? when will she be ready for me? I need to know. Din if you can hear this help a brother out."

Link turned the lights off to go to sleep.

"link I love you. Please take me away."

Link turned the lights on "shut up saria I said no and that is final"

Link turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	2. malons deep thinking

Chapter 2: malons' deep thinking

I was so happy to have a review from one of my favorite authors in about 7 minutes that I thought I would make the next chapter now. In the last chapter we looked at links head and his feelings about Malon. Now we are going to look into malons personal life. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda. Link- yah but I do me-no you don't some Japanese guy-I do me-oh crap its that guy kuzamaki r some Japanese name guy thing…. On with the story. Oh by the way if you turn on disenchantment from my chemical romance on the third paragraph it kinda sets the mood.

* * *

Malon woke up that morning and took a shower. Then she got dressed in the same clothes as usual. She fed the cows and pet the horses. (No she didn't feed the hoses because they're bad. No just kidding she fed them too.)She woke up her father, the lazy bones. She put the cucoos in their cage and then fed them. She collected eggs and made breakfast.

"Yummy scrambled eggs my favorite." Talon smiled and Malon smiled back. Malon finished her eggs and went outside to a cloudless sky.

"Maybe I should go for a walk." It was almost nightfall in hyrule field. Malon had just shared a sandwich with a tired man running around the ranch. "Whoa it looks like it's gonna rain. I better go find a bunny hole." The man walks away and digs a hole in the floor. About a year later the runner man ends up in termina. "I knew I took a wrong turn at albacurcky. Damn ducks fault." skullkid giggles "he thinks I'm a duck.

* * *

Malon looked up to the sky. "Oh no that weird guy was right. It is about to rain." Malon ran towards hyrule market but the gate beat her to the finish line. Malon was standing alone in the rain almost ready to cry.

"Don't cry you look so pretty when you smile." Link was standing in front of Malon with nayrus love activated. Link walked Malon home. At the entrance to Lon Lon ranch link looked Malon in the eyes and then they kissed. It was the softest touch of the lips but the most gentle kiss link had ever received. Malon pushed away

"I I'm sorry." She ran inside Lon Lon ranch and left link speechless. Inside Lon Lon ranch she held her lips and cried. "I'm sorry mom."

Link was speechless outside of Lon Lon ranch still. "Woo she's some hot stuff link. Bow chicka bow wow." Navi was making fun of link. Link shot her with a shotgun. Link only said one more thing before leaving Lon Lon ranch. "Wow."

* * *

**well thats the second chapter. r&r please this story will getbetter. thank you to all that support this story. now if i could get invited to a community. heck i haven't even looked at the communiies lately. see ya all laterz**


	3. mom

**Chapter 3: mom**

**Sorry it took me a whole 25 hours to update. I was busy playing runescape. (If you want to talk to me then I am gopherboy90. I will be on a lot for a few more weeks.) But finally tonight I decided to turn on slipknot and right some fanfiction. (Yes, I listen to slipknot when I listen to all my stories. That or I listen to my chemical romance.) I usually don't have time on my hands so fanfiction and runescape are my life. Last we left off in the story link and malon had a picnic. Then malon had a happy day and link had his first kiss. (Omg who do u think it was with) also navi had a kidney transplant. To reviewers: thanx for reviewing. The update is fast and usually really late at night or really early in the morning (I don't sleep. It's due to the giant exposure of slipknot listening, and the energy drinks at 12 at night.) I am ignoring all flames. Also I know this story is short but that's because I'm making this upon instinct… in other words I making it along the way. To color me twilight- I like your stories a lot. I am really pleased to see my favorite author reviewing me. To vlasher- this is the first story that has been put on someone's' alert. I'm happy about that. My other stories obviously aint that good I guess. To joiede-that was my favorite part of that story. It was awesome… to those of you who aren't reviewing (u know who you are) review or else link and his shotgun that don't exist in his time will come after you. . Now on with the story. Link-finally I thought he would never shut up. Meh- that hurt my feelings link link-just get on with my romance with malon. Meh- fine then.**

**Meh-oh yeah I don't own legend of Zelda link-omfg takes shotgun out meh-ok fine here's the story running from link.**

* * *

Malon was still pouting in her room the next morning. She got up really late. (For her atl east.) It was about 9:30 when she got up and got dressed. (She didn't take a shower)

Link-awww man I don't get to see her naked again…but wait now shes dirty hehehe. Meh-

Anyway then she fed the cows, and then milked them. She fed the horses and locked them up. Then she fed the chickens and grabbed heir eggs. She put the eggs on the table in front of talon who had a fork and a knife in his hands.

"What's this." Talon looked puzzled.

"Well you think you would notice that it was an egg seeing as though you own a farm with cucoos on it." Malon looked very gloomy to talon.

"Well you know that's true, but I've also never seen a cow." Talon said attempting to cheer up malon.

"Yah you also don't know that brown cows don't make chocolate milk." Malon still frowned.

"They don't." talons' eyes started to water.

"Heck we don't even own brown cows. If they even exist." Malon stared gloomily into the sky.

"Wahhhhh." Talon ran up to his room and tore down all his brown cow posters. Then he read a real bible instead of the one that gave him faith in the fact that brown cows' created the world.

Malon looked up at the sky. "Mom."

* * *

Malons' mom had been delivering milk to hyrule castle 8 years ago. That was when a horrible "accident" happened. That day was the day that ganondorf turned everyone into zombie thingies. Unfortunately link had, in 7 years, killed all the zombies'. He killed Malons' mom. And to this day malon was disgusted by the fact that she was in love with her moms' murderer. She couldn't help it though. Link was everything malon had ever wanted. (Besides the fact that he wouldn't talk when they were ten.)

Malon looked back up to the sky. "Mommmmmmmmmm."

* * *

Meanwhile link had been thinking about malon. "I'm gonna go say high to her." Link put on a happy face,

"Mom if you can hear me give me a sign." Malon was about to cry.

Then the doorbell rang. Malon went to answer the door. At the door was link. "Don't cry malon. You make me feel sad when you cry."

**

* * *

**


	4. the emotion that decides

Chapter 4:the emotion that decides

**I'm not going to take that Long OK guys link-good. Now I have made chapter 4 maybe this will get a little more serious. I doubt it. Thanks for reviewing guys. I'm really happy that I was reviewed at all. Now will link and malon duke it out French style or will malons mom but in the middle of this romance. Lets' find out…. After this link-for Christ sake meh- dramatic scream**

**Link-yah I said Christ instead of din or nayru or farore just get on with the story. Meh- and without further due disclaimer-I do not own loz- the story begins.**

* * *

We join link and malon on a walk out and around the park. They were walking minding there business when…

The running man appeared out of no where. "Link we need to go to the future." The running man dug a hole.

Link thought he was being had. "Three letters." The running man looked at link. "B-u-l-l-s-h-I-t." link sounded it out.

"But link we need to go back to the future."

Link thought he was being had still. "OK so what did we do that's so important in the future."

The running man looked at him. "Not you. Malon and your kids."

Malon was shocked.

Link put on a smile and looked at malon as he shot the running man. "So malon how about we go to your house."

Malon looked at link like she owned him now. "You want to go to my house huh link." Malon slapped link and walked away.

Link was in awe again. The running man got back up. "Ow my head." Link shot him again and then walked home.

* * *

A little later malon was on her bed. "I need to make a decision. Do I love link or do I hate him." Malon pouted for a bit. Then the doorbell rang. "Yay the doorbell…wait what's a doorbell?" malon had a happy puzzled look on her face. "Oh well it don't matter."

Malon went to the door and found a card on the rug. She picked it up. "It says: dear malon a rose and thorns for my love that is pure. Your emotion decides. Love your secret admirer." Malon thought of link and childishly giggled. "Yay."

Meanwhile link answered his door to saria who had a kissy face and arms out. "Take me link."

-- Link just shut the door and walked to bed. Maybe something better will happen tomorrow. Link went to bed early.

**

* * *

**

**thats all for now guys r&r or else link at side with shotgun. haha see ya laterz**

**See ya guys.**


	5. secrets kept are the only real secrets

**Chapter 5: secrets kept are the only real secrets**

**It has been a day or two since I posted and that's a first for me. I went on a trip to callspell so I didn't have a computer handy. Sorry about that. This story probably won't last for very long. Ten chapters if even. So you better enjoy this series while it lasts. Because that isn't gonna be very long. Also keep up the review's peoples.**

Link wanted to go to Malon but he knew he couldn't. She would think he was stalking her or something like that. That was what link thought anyway.

Meanwhile Malon thought that link was her secret admirer. She had read the note several times. She thought link would come to her in time. Finally she couldn't wait any more.

"If he won't come to me I'll come to him." Malon put her coat on and ran out the door.

Link was sitting in his tree playing his new videogame "the tree clipper" on his wood cube when his doorbell rang. "Yay it's the doorbell wait what's a doorbell. Oh well it doesn't matter. It's probably just saria anyway." Link walked to the door and opened it. "I said no saria and that's final for the final time" l ink noticed he was screaming in malons face and then he stopped. "Oh hi Malon I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay. Can I come in." Malon just put a happy face on in the mornings and never took them off.

"Yeah sure come on in." link opened the door for her.

The two were sitting across from each other in silence. Link was about to speak but Malon made it to the cut first.

"Oh link I do." Malon jumped to link and hugged him.

"Okay, but do you mind me asking you one question."

"What is it."

"Do what?" link was a bit puzzled.

"Don't you remember the letter. You gave me a letter and it asked me if I would marry you." Malon just smiled more.

"I didn't send you a letter." Link smiled in a puzzled face.

"Then who's my secret admirer?" Malon asked.

"I am." A shadow in the doorway stood there pointing to Malon and link.

To be continued.

**Suspense! Post who you think the secret admirer is in your reviews guys. r&r guys see ya.**


	6. brothers

**Chapter 6: brothers**

**Everybody I would like to thank you all for reeiwing me. If it wern't for you all then I would have resigned my fanfiction. If it wern't for your reveiws I wouldn't have gotten more reveiws in my other stories. The only one im really worried about is my first story, loz beast within. But still I thank you all so much. Disclaimer:I do not own loz or any other thingys put in the story. And without further adue I present to you a love that is pure chapter 6.**

Link and malon looked in the doorway in shock. The figure walked out of the shadows and revealed himself to be dark link.

"wait so you have been hitting on malon." Link got mad.

"uhh yeah. I mean you don't have a problem with that seeing as though you don't like her." Dark link was a fucking moron.

"dude you're my brother. If I am in love with anyone its gonna be malon." Link pointed to malon.

"you do have a point. I mean she is hotter than cremia huh." Dark link took out a picture of cremia.

"exuse me." Malon had put herself straight in the middle of this family reunion. "what the hell. Your talking about my sister. Whats your problems."

"oh my god." Link said this and then he grabbed malon bent her over so her hair fell back and kissed her.

Dark link made a whistle then link took a shotgun out and shot him while he was still kissing malon.

Meanwhile saria was spying at them all through a pair of binoculars. "so that's why link won't accept me as his lover. I guess I'll have to dispose of her. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha." The evil planning was afoot.

**So how was that guys. r&r or link will come after you with his new toy. Link takes out bazooka and puts on his mr. T voice. Link-who wants to blow up as bad as the japs in ww2. Heh see ya guys.**


	7. the plan to ruin a perfect relationship

**Chapter 7: the plan to ruin a perfect relationship**

**I need to make a chapter that's like a thousand words but still has the same amount of stuff in it. If any of you think I do tell me in your review. Anyway heres our disclaimer and crap. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda or anything else I put in this story, (guys I'm doing 2 other stories that have a bunch of stuff in them so I can't remember if I put something else in here.) now on with the story. Link-ehem meh-oh yeah link has something to say too link-everyone I would like to say I do not like any girls in bhbmans stories. Meh-your kidding me. You don't like any of the saria or malon. Link- uhhh no. First sarias either the most bothering girl or shes horny for me. Zeldas always a whore. Meh-yeah but what about malon link-well I'm not going to say I like her…yet. Meh-o…k…anyway lets start the story.**

Link was living the life. Him and malon were going out now. His brother was home to hang out with him. Plus saria mysteriously disappeared. He now knew what a doorbell was because of the dictionary he just bought at the kokiri mart. He also knew he could not use a doorbell because like his shotgun and bazooka it was the futile era and they didn't have those yet.

"Yeah yeah I know. We can't have those scientificalogical things but you know what I like my bazooka more than my sword, and I like to use a bell thingymawhatzer instead of using my hand when I go to make out with malon. So there." Link pointed at me or in other words to the sky.

Dark link turned to link at the t.v. (Dark link was leaning on the wall reading the hylian times.) " Hay bro who are …you talking…to." Dark link felt weird asking his brother this seeing as though they were the only people in the house.

"Oh heh uh no one nevermind." Link was a little embarrassed until he stated defending himself. "What are you looking at. I'm trying to watch television. Read your damn hylian times. Go away." Link went back to watching television.

By the way link…your not suppose to have television. Its not invented yet.

"Youuuuuuuuuuu." Link walked out of the room. A few minutes he came back with jet boots on. Dark link snarfed on the milk he was drinking.

"Link, what the hell are you doing." Dark link watched as link activated his boots.

"I'm gonna kill you ahhhhhhhhh." Link blasted through the ceiling and into the sky.

I push link from the sky back through the floor of his tree house. He falls through the tree house, which then falls on him. Links beaten up on the bottom and dark link is beaten up at the top. Malon comes in.

"Ugh not again." Malon snarfs.

Through the lens of a telescope saria watches the whole thing. "It's worse than I thought. I'll have to activate my plan immediately." Saria pushes a red button.

Malon link and dark link were looking at there rebuilt tree house. Then a laser beam turned it into ashes.

"Oh what the hell." Link jumped out of the lasers way and then turned around. Him and dark link were on one side while malon was on the other side split from the laser, which was coming from a giant robot.

"Hahaha. This is the perfect way to ruin a perfect relationship." Saria was in the robot.

When saria looked back though link had a bazooka. "Screw you saria." Link had his mean face on.

"Links got his mad face on uhoh." Malon thought as she smiled.

The robot started to run for dear life as link fired a heat seeker. All else that happened was an explosion, saria firing into the sky saying "team saria blasting off." With her robot right by her, and link and saria making out on the spot.

To be continued

**Well there it is a happy funny big episode. But don't worry team saria will be back with reinforcments. Also now that you've seen the power of links bazooka I'm sure you'll r&r or else…haha seriously r&R dudes.**


	8. one night in a bar part one

**Chapter 8: one night in a bar part 1**

**Guys I want you all to know that this chapter brings up a new style. This is the first time we actually go to ****hyrule****Im**** going to put my action sequence in the chapter s well. Also I have done a ****chater**** of 100 ways to kill ****ilia****Its**** not out yet but soon it will be. ****also**** I know my chapters are really short so ****im**** asking all of you if you want me to make my chapters bigger or stay the same. Please read and review. ****Disclaimer****:hay**** I don't even know why we do disclaimers but who the fuck cares. I do not own legend of ****zelda****. Well **_**I **__**felt like the biggest asshole when I killed your rock and roll **_**woohoo**** copyright system of a down****now**** on with the story.**

Link and dark link had had a long day. They had both had a fight about who was the coolest in the water temple. They had fought aleins in a map that they didn't even know. Plus they did a drive by at ganons tower. There friends harry and loyd christmas had both died. (I don't know what harrys lat name is.) they went over to have some fun with there other friends cheech and chong. Then they had a drive by in termina. Link killed marth in super smash bros. they had a long day.

Dark link was driving the car I mean horse and link was in the backseat. "hay link what do you say we hit the bar over in hyrule market." Dark link stopped the horse.

"okay but were not going to the one in termina. Last time I went there with vaati I woke up in the morning naked with a bunny hood bundled up in my arms." (see oot mm outakes chapter 3 milk fest). Link imangined himself naked on the floor, super hangover, wondering whos phone number was written in permanent marker on his ass.

The two went into the milk bar (I don't like to imagine link with a beer in his hand.) they both ordered a chateu speciality. That's when link saw her. Golden hair, pink gown, and a sparkling shiny on her head.

"who is…that." Link pointed to the girl.

"oh that's princess zelda. Princess of hyrule." Dark link took another swig of his chateu.

"wow…" links jaw was on the ground.

That's when zelda walked up to him. "hi there…"

**That's all for now.**** Part 2 should be out later today. Don't forget to ****r&r**


	9. one night in a bar part two

**Chapter 9: one night at the bar part 2**

**Im**** happy.****Im**** happy.****Todays**** such a busy day.****Im**** doing this then ****im**** doing ****oot**** mm ****outakes**** then I have to look for a new ****tragedywhich**** I might have already done…also I am reading all of my ****friends**** stories. (****vaatis**** apprentice ****saty**** the wolf barbarian color00me00twilight etc.) ****if**** I didn't mention you ****its**** because ****im**** trying to get to the story fast. Now I know I told you I would put in action sequence last chapter but I'm doing it this time. Disclaimer: I do not own ****loz**_** You and me we will all go down in history. With a sad statue that didn't agree. **_**Copyright system of a down 2005 ****mezmerize**

Link was speechless. "uhhhh hi." Link did his best to search for words while he got a bucket to grab the sweat that was falling from his forehead.

"who are you." Zelda looked like a curious cat.

"I'm-" link started to say, but was interrupted.

"dead." Ganon was standing in the doorway. "I just went through hell because you killed my son. Link you mother-fucker." Ganon pointed to link.

"well time to go to work. We'll finish this conversation later." Link swished down the rest of his chateu. He walked up to ganon and hit him on the head with the empty bottle then stabbed him with the broken glass.

Everybody in the bar outburst into a bar fight. One guy just hits another for no reason in other words.

"good going link. Now a bunch of fucking drunks and hippies are killing eachother. You know what this means." Dark link stabbed a guy with his sword.

"what does this mean." Link stabbed ganon again with his sword.

"we'll never finish our drinks." Dark link complained and then went off killing more people.

Zelda walked up to link. "lets get out of here."

"im good with that." Link grabbed Zelda and took her to his house in a good 5 minutes.

"so whatchya wanna do." Link looked at Zelda.

"oh I have a good idea." Zelda grabbed link and threw him on the bed with her. Cue sugar copyright system of a down 1998. The forest shook that night.

**Well ****theres**** a lot to absorb there so ****im**** going to end it there. ****R&r**** fuckers…and color00me00twilight.**


	10. a loss of faith

**Chapter 10: a loss of faith**

**Well I owe all my success to my reviewers. ****Saty**** the wolf barbarian, razor brigades, ****joide****vlasher****, and of course the one who has reviewed all of my chapters and is a fan and I am her fan color00me00twilight. I owe it all to you guys. If it weren't for all of you I would have given up and never have made this story at all. I ****Thank**** all of you. I love you guys. I also owe it to the authors I adore. ****Vaatis**** apprentice it was the saddest day of my life when I read and sang the last chapter of ****hyrule**** park****. Then I learned you were making a new story. You are one of the greatest authors ever. ****And color00me00twilight.**** My first story was just a nightmare. It was a story that gave me courage to make my stories and to not be embarrassed if I didn't get reviews or if I was flamed by some asshole who can't make any good stories ****himself****. And your other story, the new one. It has given me strength to make more stories. We are story tellers, and when we grow old the one thing we will be able to do is tell stories. And to pass on our stories is to pass on ****faith,**** and imagination to growing boys and girls who will only grow more through their stories. I am a loser, who's a loser with me.**** Disclaimer: I do not own the great story of legend of Zelda (sister ****im**** not much a poet but a criminal. And you never had a chance) copyright my chemical romance thanks for the venom 2004 three cheers for sweet revenge**

Link woke up the next morning with malon looking at him with an angry face. Link didn't know why because he had the worst illegal hangover ever. Then he looked next to him at Zelda. "oh shit." Link remembered now.

Malon nodded horizontally like she was saying pity on you and dropped something on his blanket in the middle of his legs. She stared at him and she dropped a tear. She ran out.

Link looked at the item that malon dropped on his blanket. It was a ring. A crappy ring from the fair. The night link asked her to be his girlfriend when she said yes he gave her the ring which he had one in the ring toss. Link woke Zelda up.

"huh what is it sweety cake." Zelda asked with a crappy name for him.

She reminded link when he and malon were kids. She gave him a nick name that stuck to him. She had, from the day they met, called him booger. Link took a tear. "get out of my house." Link looked at Zelda.

"what. What did you just say." Zelda had the look that she never knew she could have. The look of being rejected.

"I said get out of my house." Link looked at her.

She left. She told link he would regret it. Link had already regretted it. He wished he had never done it. He needed to find a way to get malon back.

Months past. Link still trying to get malon back. Malon still not talking to link. It was august. The leaves falling. Malon looked so pretty with the autumn leaves. Link looked at her. He looked deep to her. He knew what he was going to do to get her back at that moment.

Malon was in her room on the last day of august. She lay in her bed. Looking at the ceiling. All she could think about, all she had thought about for the last five months when she broke up with link was link. She tried to put her mind on something else but she couldn't. she loved link, but she didn't want to be with someone who would cheat on her. It was as plain as that. Then she heard something outside. It was the fading, undying sound of a bass guitar playing. Then a pair of drums came in. that's when she heard someone sing.

_Words don't mean a thing __any__more. It's not the thought that counts. When __I look at you I see that words have faded through me._

_Well the amp is turned up as loud as possible and the sound is going as fast as it can because I want to know do you love me do I want you. It's your opinion that creates my fact._

_Because I look into your eyes and I see my beginning but it starts with my demise. So you need to make a choice or I need to leave right now because __I'm loving__ you right now._

_Baby I want to know if you are just a critic or the crack in my heart. I look at you and know that I have withered away_

_Well I need to know because I see my reflection and it's leaving me. I'm turning to sand and I'm doing it fast, so figure it out. It's your opinion that creates my fact._

_Because I look into your eyes and I see my beginning but it starts with my demise. So you need to make choice or I need leave right now because __I'm loving__ you right now_

Malon looked out her window to see link and dark link and vaati outside. Link had a guitar and a microphone. Dark link was on drums, and vaati had a bass guitar. Link threw something in the air and malon caught it. Malon opened her hand. A tear went down her cheek. In her hand was the ring. Malon nodded a yes. Everything was right again. And link was happy for that.

**The song from this chapter (was lyrics in italic) is called I thank god for her stubbornness. It is copyright to my band. I am singer and guitar. ****R&r**** dudes.**


	11. the return of stupid

**Chapter 11: the return of stupid.**

**Wow. This is the first story that I ****hae**** gotten over 10 chapters. I'm expecting 20 chapters total. More surprises come every chapter. More questions are asked every chapter like "why does god hate me ****wahhhhh****" quote link. I'll leave other questions for the rest of this chapter. Also my other stories will both end at 10 ****chapers****. To color00me00twilight-mellina sounds super hot. When's link ****gonna**** grab her boobs and do something ****pervy****. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda………****lets**** get to the story ****woohoo**

Everything was right again. Link and malon were back together. Dark link had moved in with link until he could afford his own house in kokiri forest. Saria still wasn't back from the skies. And Zelda was put in the poor house becaue of the king and queens' new abortion. we now join link and dark link playing there gamecube at home.

You guys' aren't even suppose to have a gamecube. " what are we suppose to do all day, churn butter." Uhh yah link. I mean where do you even get this stuff.

"I have may sources." Well I'm taking the gamecube.

"no you can't" oh but I can. I'm god. I take the gamecube.

"why does god hate me wahhhhh." Because you're my own creation. I can hate you as much as I want. I can even make you get hurt whenever I want. An anvil dropped on link.

"ahhhhhhh." Link was pummeled by the anvil, but the anvil was so heavy that link fell through his tree house. Then dark link and the tree house fell on link.

Malon enters the scene. "ugh not again. How many times do we need to rebuild this house?" as many times as I want.

"you have anger problems mr.narrator." I know, dark link.

Anyways, on with the pain. Then a rocket shot towards the remains of the tree house. "great. My house is gone again." Link got up.

"who's fault is it this time." Dark link took out his sword.

"mine." Saria was standing about a yard away from the group with links rocket launcher.

"saria go get a life." Link had a fist in front of his face.

Saria shot the rocket at dark link who was shot back about nine yards from the blast.

Link held up a card that had a 10.0 on it. Malon held up one that had a 7.8. saria held up a 9.3. and dark link goes to the finals.

"o.k that's it." Link takes out an x-box 360 and puts in guitar hero and the play guitar. "time to rock."

"wow he's so hot when he's mad." Malon cheered link on.

Link played so hard on his guitar that he shot laser beams out of his guitar which shot the rocket launcher out of sarias' arms and into links' arms.

"now your deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad." Link shot a rocket out of there and shot saria into the sky.

"team saria blasting off again." Since when is it a team besides her by herself.

And there's another story for you guys'. Please read and review.


	12. a new evil

**Chapter 12: a new evil**

**To ****vlasher****-thanks for the reviews…and threats.**** Glad to know that people laugh at my comedy and cry at my drama and laugh and cry at my ****dramady****. To color00me00twilight- I'll only keep updating if you do. I need to know if ****midna**** will ever see link again. ****Wah**** please update. ****Disclaimer****:I**** don't own legend of Zelda. **_**You **__**you**__** with me on and you lost it all why did you go **__**down.**_**copyright**** system of a down 2005 ****cd****:hypnotize****song:dreaming**

Link was sitting around writing something. Just writing something. No one knew what he was writing. He had been locked up in his room for about a day now. Malon was getting worried.

"I wonder what he's doing in there."

"malon, he's doing link stuff. Leave him alone for the fifty-seventh time." Dark link was making drum beats for the band. They were still coming up with a name.

Link blasted out of his room. "we got our first gig."

"what. Your serious. Where?" dark link stood up.

"were gonna be playing at the golden cuccoo tomorrow so call vaati and get your shit together." Link started picking his stuff up.

Meanwhile saria was watching the whole thing through her binoculars. "I need a partner so I can get link."

"did you say a partner to get link." Mido walked in.

"uhh yah I need to get link and kill malon." Saria said.

"well I can help you mwahahahahahaha." Mido maniacally laughed.

"mwahahahahahahahahahaha." Saria played along.

It was the night of the gig and everything was ready. To figures in robes were watching them prepare on stage.

"alright everyone. I made a song on my way here and all the time I was in my room today. It's ready and your gonna be the first to hear it." Link tried to get the crowd riled up.

Vaati started the song with a bass line and then link joined in with guitar. Dark link came in on drums and then link started lyrics

_I'm there and I couldn't if I die but everything looks different in my mind. __Because when I look on that road._

_When I turn the __t.v__. on the only show on is family values. It must be hell but then again I'm the devil himself_

_I need you to be my valentine or else the funeral just won't be the same. The rush hour might just be my end._

_You look so innocent in the back seat. While I'm mumbling to myself "how could I be late." But then I turn around to you and everything is fine._

_When I go into the pearly gate I drop my bags and sit on the couch but then I remember I'm the devil himself_

_I need you to be my valentine or else the funeral just won't be the same. The rush hour might just be my end._

The song ended and the song was a hit. Everybody loved it.

"aha. I knew it. Your cheating on malon with that band of yours." Saria burst from the crowd.

"saria what are you talking about." Dark link asked.

"yahhhh why won't you die." Link came out with his bazooka.

"not so fast link." Mido ame out and sliced links bazooka n half.

"hay mido come and get me." Dark link teased.

Mido screamed and jumped towards dark link. Before he even got close to him mido blew up with saria by fault of a mine.

"team saria blasting off again."

"lets' get out of here." The two cloaked characters ran out of the bar.

"and success. Yay." Link jumped down and got a drink…

**Well that's an end to another chapter. The songs' name is I won't make it to my funeral, I'm stuck in traffic (song marked in italic.) ****r&r**** please.**


	13. the brotherhood

**Chapter 13: the brotherhood**

**Lucky thirteen (not) and even though were two or three months off were ****gonna**** put some scare into ****chappy**** thirteen. ****Its**** Halloween in ****hyrule****Yayyers**** Now the concept may be Halloween but this chapter won't have Halloween time in it. Just scary people in black cloaks…….see scary. ****i**** want you guy's to decide something for me. Should I keep putting my songs in here or ****not.**** Please tell me in your reviews. I do not own legend of Zelda. (Banana ****banana ****banana**** terracotta banana terracotta pie.) ****copyright**** system of a down 2005 ****cd:hypnotize****song:vicinity**** of obscenity.**

It was October now in hyrule. Everyone was busy doing something. Malon and link were constantly spending time together. The two were getting more serious about their relationship. In other words they were working towards sex because the first reason link started dating malon was because she was hot. I mean hot not just nice ass hot I'm talking nice body hot. Now mind you malon always dreamed as link being some random hot guy that you girls all look at in magazines'. Like pete wentz and Orlando bloom. Yes us guys' know that you girls are always screaming about how pete wentz licked his guitar and how Orlando bloom stabbed that guy in the gut. Well malon always imagined him as…the link from tp.

Anyways unfortunately the cloaked figures from the bar were planning something evil.

"it's time."

"now?"

"yes. You and I are going to take there bodies and use them against hyrule."

Boy that's a cheesy name for a great land. I mean think about it. Hyrule. Hi-rule. God.

"hay dumb bhbman90 off subject."

Oh right. The two jumped and disappeared. They must be magic. Like that one dude from the prestige. Wow that was a good movie.

"off track."

Oh okay.

Meanwhile link and malon were getting ready to try there first time with eachoher when they heard a rumble outside.

"great right when I'm about to get it on with the hottest girl ever." Link complained.

"let's go see what that was." Malon said as she put her clothes back on.

The two went outside (fully dressed) to find two cloaked figures kicking the trees' base.

"finally you came out here."

"come down here so we can kill you."

"who are you two?" Link asked.

"I am jak." Jak said

"my name is valim" valim replied.

Both of their faces were covered by their hoods.

"let me see your face." Link yelled down to them.

Jak happily uncovered his head. He had spiky red hair. Brown eyes. His arms were scrawny yet you could see the muscle in them. Valim would not uncover his hood.

"if your not going to come down I will come up." Valim jumped up.

Valim appeared in front of link face to face. Link looked but could not find any face inside the hood it was to dark inside. Before link could come back to earth and attack valim took a knife out and hit link in the face with it. Then he caught link between his legs and threw him down to the ground. Link got up. He missed the knife by an inch. The knife sliced him a bit in his cheek. The blood was leaking out a bit though. Valim landed next to jak.

"we are members of the brotherhood. You are our next target." Valim licked the blood of his knife off.

-to be continued

**R&r****. don't forget to tell me if I should still put song lyrics in my stories or not. Part 2 should be in like in an hour after this one is posted. It's 8:08 pacific over here right now.**


	14. the brotherhood part two

**Chapter 14****:the**** brotherhood part 2**

**Okay unless anyone disagrees color00me00twilight votes I keep my lyrics. Also colr00me00twilight my perversion is off the charts I guess. ****Anyways last time if you don't remember link got scratched on his right cheek by the freaky dudes in cloaks.**** They were from the brotherhood and they had an evil plot going. Their names were ****jak**** and ****valim****Valim**** s mysterious and ****jak**** was full throttle kick ass dude. Yep that just about sums it up. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda. ****On with the story.**

Link got up. Malon was about to jump down.

"malon stay up there. I don't know what these two are capable of." Link held his hand out to malon.

The two enemies stood up.

"well I didn't think I would need to do this, but…" link grabbed something from his back. Valim, and jak got ready to fight. Link took out a sword.

"that sword…" valim looked at the shining beauty known as the sword of evils bane, the master sword. "give me that sword."

"you can pry it out of my cold dead hands. I'm not giving you this sword." Link shone the sword in the light.

"jak get me that sword." Valim pointed to the master sword.

"easy as pie." Jak happened to be eating a pie…

Jak jumped towards link who got his sword ready to cut him in half. Link swung the sword but at that moment jak took out a ring on fire with spikes on the outside. He took out another. The two striked eachother and turned to opposite sides. Link ended up in front of valim and jak ended up below malon. Vallim attempted to hit link, failing though, link jumped up. Jak threw one of his rings and link caught it, burning his hand. The ring jumped back towards jak through a string. Insead of holding it though, the ring levitated like a bracelet on the jaks' wrist. It levitated through the extra space in between his wrist and the ring. Link landed back down and disappeared. He ended up behind jak, hitting him in the back with the swords' handle. Jak was thrown back to valims feet. Link disappeared again. He ended up behind jak again. This time ,though, jak was ready. He pushed valim back and threw the rings. The rings both started running in a circle. The rings made a ring of fire around link and jak. Jak hit link in the face, throwing link back. Link hit him with the handle of the sword then kicked him in the face. Link put his sword in the middle of the fire. He stopped one of the rings and shot it out next to malon. Jak shot up with a knife. Link stopped him dead in his tracks. Link had stabbed jak in the side with the sword. Link grabbed the knife and kicked jak off the sword. Link then turned around and threw the knife towards valim.

Valim caught the knife in between his fingers. "we'll be back." He picked up jak and disappeared.

Link fell. He had been injured by the spike rings of fire. It wasn't fatal but if it was an inch deeper it would have been.

Link woke up in his house on the couch.

"did I miss anything." Dark link was next to him.

"did i." link smiled. He was fine but he still wondered what the brotherhood wanted from him..

**There you go. ****R&r**** guys.**** My fight sequence has been shown. I'm not good at fighting sequence but I try real hard. See ya.**


	15. thick studies and valims identity

**Chapter 15: thick studies and ****valims**** identity**

**This chapter will have a song in it ****yayyers****. The songs name is **_**if my **__**harmones**__** are apples then my feelings are chapel**__**s. **_**Also I see color00me00twilight is heating her story up. Well I'm ****gonna**** ask you one more thing. I still haven't decided what type of music I'm ****gonna**** do. Metal, like slipknot and dir en grey, or alternative, like fall out boy and my chemical romance. I want you guys to decide because I really don't care. You guys decide. Well disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda.**

Link was researching lately. He still wanted to know who valim was. He thought he knew the name from somewhere. He couldn't remember though. Meanwhile he was making lyrics for a new song and a new gig in the central lake hylia. He had almost all of it done. He just needed to add an ending.

While link was doing research and lyrics, malon was sharpening her gold knuckles for a special occasion…

"I found it out!" link screamed out in his living room.

"figured what out." Malon wondered taking off her protective goggles.

"valim, he's…" link faded off.

"he's what." Malon started getting curious.

"he's the man who killed my mom." Links triumphant smile turned to a frown.

"oh…I'm so sorry link." Malon frowned as well.

Links' hand started to shake. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip his insides out and eat them."

"that's little too far isn't it…" malon got a little scared.

"nevermind. Go get dressed. We got to go to the gig." Link walked into his room to get ready.

They were at lake hylia about an hour and a half later.

"guys' I made this song today and it really isn't much but it'll do the job. Now who's ready to fucking rock."

There was no guitar intro or anything. The song just started with link singing.

_I think this relationship has ruined itself, destroyed my heart and buried you with all my sacks of sweethearts. But then I look at it again and the one thing in my head good __riddens_

_Another heart for my pain I say it over again. I'm still not paying for your mistakes and when you hear that tempo __don't__ dance to the beat._

_Because where we are were in no place to talk. Because where we __are were__ in no place to walk…out the door._

_Let me break your invisible walls so you can cross them and then leave me alone. But maybe that's what I want. Or maybe I want a home._

_Don't screw up the ending. Twisted fate because I'm willing to die right now just to see my feelings rise again_

_Because where we are we are in no place to talk because where we __are were__ in no place to walk…out the door._

_But then again I'm sure that call was made by mistake. And I'm sure the posters on the wall all are just fakes. Critics and the criminals are just hypocrites and villains._

_Because where we are we are no place to talk because where we are now were in no place to walk…out the door._

The song ended and link was shot in the neck with dart. He woke up again a bit later. When he got up he was home and valim was dead in front of him.

"you…I'm gonna kill you." Link pointed to valim.

"do your worst." Valim stood there glaring at link under his hood.

-to be continued.

**The song is copyright my band no stealing it. ****R&r**** everyone…**


	16. dual identity

**Chapter 16: dual identity**

**Guys****i**** need to tell you a few things I didn't before. First this story was made so I could get into a community. I was trying to get noticed so my old story that I made earlier (****loz**** beast within) would be noticed a bit. But by chapter 2 I noticed this story had a value of its own. Also this story was meant to only be about 5 to 10 chapters. It was just ****gona**** be a few little romance scenes between link and ****malon****. Then I wanted it to get complicated. So I did. Now we have ****the a**** love that is pure that we know today. I'm happy to say that I'm going to continue this story through a part 2 later after this one and ****oot**** mm outtakes are done. I'm also going to do a story focused on links death and ****whatzelda**** does afterwards. I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. While I have been making this story I have found stories that I love and would like to see be finished. Like ****hyrule**** high, knights, and of course a princess of ****twili****. But now we must finish this story soon. We are only 4 to 9 chapters away from finish. Disclaimer:**** I do not own legend of Zelda.**

Link stood 4 feet away from valim. "your going to die."

"only if death is existent to me." Valim stood still as a board of wood.

"huh." Link was confused.

"am I really able to die. After being killed and then buried am I really able to die again." Valims' words confused link.

"valim I don't know what your talking about but neither do I care. If it weren't for you then I would still have my mother."

"link, I'm sorry." Valim hid a led pipe behind his back.

"what." Link was even more confused.

Valim jumped with the led pipe uncovered. He hit link in the head with it. Link was okay. Like he was never hit. He was stronger than valim thought.

link got up. He looked in the darkness of the hood towards valims head. He felt valim looking at him. Then link saw a sparkle Inside the hood. Link looked closely, trying to figure out what it was. Then he knew it, the sparkle was definitely a tear. _Who are you?_ Link thought. link took out his sword.

"I don't know whats' going on but I'm going to stop the brotherhood. Starting with you." Link put his sword at the ready.

"link I need you to join the brotherhood. We need you to help us to defeat **him**." Valim tried to reason with link.

"i'm not helping you. You killed the only family member I had. You bastard." Link threw his sword at valim. It hit straight through his arm. Link walked over, grabbed the sword, and kicked valim off of it. Then he grabbed valim against a wall.

"Before I kill you I'm going to unmask the killer of my own-" link grabbed the hood and shot it off. "Mom." Link stared at the purple haired woman. Her eyes were green. She rolled another tear down her cheek.

"Mom. But how."

"I had no choice link. When a mission led to you I had to get you to help us against omeg-" valim was trying to speak but she was interrupted. Link looked at her gut. A huge knife was stuck inside it. Valim fell to the ground and a huge thing appeared. It had two metal tentacles on each hand and leg. Link fell.

"what are you." Link kept staring.

"I am omega. You are the wielder of the master sword. Hand the sword to me." Omega reached his hand out.

Link looked around a bit. Then he got up and took the sword out. He pretended to hand it to omega but right as omega was about to grab it link shot back and stuck it in omegas gut. Omega looked affectionless at link. Link took the sword out and ran.

"shhhhhhitttttt." Link ran as fast as possible.

Meanwhile four of the members of the brotherhood looked down to link and omega from a building top. "everything is going according to plan master." One of them talked into a walkie talkie.

At the other end a man in shadows answered into the receiver, "good you know what to do next."

"yes master." The brothers jumped of the building and followed omega and link from building tops as stealthy as possible.

The master sat at his table. "soon both of our problems will solve each other…link and omega. Hahahhahahahahahahaha."

-to be continued.

**Well there you go. More mysteries open up.**** Tune in next chapter for chapter 17: the master**


	17. the master

**Chapter 17: the master**

**I'm ****gonna**** try to put down all the chapters down today. ****there**** are ****gonna**** be**** 25 chapters and afterwards a second part. Really this story is my pride and joy. If it weren't for me making this story I wouldn't have met my two greatest fans color00me00twilight and ****vlasher****. This story is opening up so many mysteries. I want everybody to try to do me a favor. On the last chapter I want you to listen to a song while you read it. The song is called disenchanted by my chemical romance. If you have like ****limewire**** or jukebox or even the ****cd**** the black parade then try and listen to it while you read the chapter. Thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda**

Link was still trying to think of a plan. He needed to get distance from omega. a cliff was coming up. Link took out the master sword and jumped down the cliff. Omega jumped to the other side. Link shot his sword into the wall and jumped back over.

" that was close. Now how should I kill him." Link thought about it.

"I know what I'll do." Link ran back to his house.

Meanwhile the mysterious master was watching this battle.

"Where's valim." The master asked the brother who had just walked in.

"sir omega killed valim." The brother replied.

"well then what are you in here for." The master started paying attention to him.

"sir hele is here."

"send him in."

Another silhouette figure walks in.

"I'm sure your getting rid of our problems."

"right now." The master said.

"both of them?"

"no, all three of them."

"three?"

"you see mr.hele you are using my money like it's out of style. You are another problem and seeing as though the other two are getting rid of eachother I'm going to get rid of you."

The master stood on the desk they were sitting at and killed him with a knife. While he did this he came out of the shade. He had a burnt scalp. He had a blue eye and another one that was closed. His skin was a whitish blue.

"I'm sorry mr.hele but I don't like problems."

-to be continued.

**Don't forget to review and keep looking because by 5 tonight I should have all of them done.**


	18. the end of omega

**Chapter 18: the end of omega**

**Another chapter.****Yay**** Keep reviewing guys because by the end of chapter 25 I should have up in the 30's ad 40's reviews. Also this story could be never ending but I want to end the story so I can start part 2 and another story also. When this story ends I want you to all cry ****mwahahahahaahaha****. And you most likely will be sad. But anyways ****lets**** start. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda. **

Link jumped over to the other side of the cliff. He chased down omega. Then he stayed a bit behind him on the rooftops. He got up close enough to omega so that he could jump on him. He jumped on omega and stuck his sword in his omegas head. Omega fell and link jumped off.

"now come on stupid." Link waved to omega.

Omega used one of his tentacles to hit link back across about a yard. Link got up like it was nothing. "come on. More than that." He wiped some blood from his mouth.

Omega hit with both his tentacles and hit him on the floor a few times. Link still just got up. He spit out some blood.

"my turn."

Link spun and ended up behind omega. He stuck his sword in omega. He disappeared and reappeared in front of omega. He took the sword out and stuck it in omegas head. Omega fell trying to get up. The tentacles were wiggling everywhere. Link grabbed a tentacle and stuck it on omegas arm. He grabbed another and stuck it on omegas other arm. He did the same to his legs. Then he jumped on omega. He grabbed his sword and repeatedly stuck it in his body until omega stopped moving.

"sorry omega but it had to be done." Link jumped off him and started walking away.

Meanwhile back with the master.

"sir omegas dead and link is walking fine."

"interesting…bring him to me…with the other ones."

"yes sir."

To be continued.

**Read and review guys.**


	19. unstoppable

**Chapter ****19: unstoppable**

**If I haven't answered to your reviews then it's because I'm having some problems with them. Anyways I'm amazed no one wonders what happened to the others. Yet again you all fail to see the truth behind all the lies. Well if my memory serves me right then link had just ended a song when a dart hit his neck and he was knocked out. When he came to he was in front of ****valim****. See you all fail to see where ****did everyone else go****. I'm not saying anything offending I'm pointing that out for you all. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda.**

Link was walking away. Planning his next move. _Where's__the others. _That was the only thing he could think about. That's when four brotherhood members dropped down.

"your coming with us."

"you know guys I have a bad headache and I need to find my friends so maybe later." Link shood them away with his hands.

The brothers all attacked link. Link took his sword out and split one in half. He ducked and grabbed another ones foot. He swung that one around hitting the other two. then he threw him. The three remaining ones got up and uncovered there hoods.

"I am cona, The leader of the what was four."

"I am shawn."

"I am togand."

The fourth one stood up.

"I'm dead."

"oh well." Togand shrugged.

Link put his sword to the ready.

Togand took out a chain.

Shawn had a staff.

Cona had a blade. A huge blade of dark.

Link rolled around and disarmed shawn. Then link kicked shawn and kicked his staff up. The staff hit togand. Togand threw her chain. Link wrapped the chain around the word. He hit conas' sword out of her hand. He kicked togand down. He stuck the sword in shawn then punched togand in the face. He picked up the dark sword and killed togand. Then he struck cona in the face. The four were all dead.

"easy enough." Link took a deep breath.

Meanwhile the master was watching from the brotherhoods' hideout.

"that power. He's unstoppable to us." The master looked.

"I can stop him."

"who are you."

"my name is mido. I can stop link. I can kill him. I will bring you his head." Mido bowed.

"what do you want in exchange."

"the pleasure of lifting his head." Mido had an evil smile.

To be continued.

**Read and review. The other good guys are in next chapter.**


	20. reunited

**Chapter 20:****reunited**

**Wow chapter 20 already. To think that I started this story only about 2 or 3 weeks ago. ****Maybe a month.**** Well if you're a current reader than you should know how deep this is. I mean links' dead mom and omega terminated already. Now don't worry. The funny is still here just not yet. There will be one more song. And there will be one more ****saria**** attempt. And ****don't worry**** the brotherhood won't get away. But I promise you the end will be tragic. But even after that there will be hope through the second part. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda**

"now I can finally try and find everyone else." Link was walking on.

Link noticed the person following him. He tried to act as though he didn't know he was there. Link stood still. The figure walked close enough to link ad he turned around and swung one of his swords. The figure disappeared and ended up on the other side. He tried to strike with his sword but link blocked with his other sword. The figure appeared to be mido in a brotherhood outfit. Mido jumped back a step.

"you're in the boy scouts too." Link looked at mido in disgust.

"you always were jealous when you couldn't get into a club or anything." Mido smiled.

"since when am I jealous of you mido." Link smiled back.

Mido felt offended as much that he attacked link with his sword forgetting that link had two swords. Link blocked with one sword and hit mido with the handle of the other. Mido bounced back about 10 feet. Mido got up and spit out blood and maybe a tooth.

"ha you're still as stupid and stubborn as you were before." Link flipped his swords.

Mido jumped up with his sword again. Link blocked the attack and tried to kick him back. Mido ducked the kick and turned to links back to attack. Link blocked the attack and kicked mido in the face again. Mido didn't get thrown back but he did start bleeding more. Link sliced into his arm and kicked him back. Mido slid through the floor.

"now get him." Mido pointed to link as he slid.

About 20 brothers grabbed link and knocked him out.

When link came to he was in a white room and he was held in by chains.

"finally he's awake." Link looked to the side to see dark link right there.

"hay bro, and malon." Link looked to his other side at malon.

"so link why is mido so mad at you anyway?" Dark link asked curiously

"oh it's nothing I just banged his girlfriend once." Link said with no problems

Malon blinked a bit. "you what."

"we had some falling out in college when I banged his girlfriend once." Link said again.

A while later link was beaten to a pulp by malon and the master had came in.

"so you're the one who has caused so much trouble." The master kicked link.

"well I want all of both of them dead." The master looking at malon and link.

"yes sir." The guard obeyed.

The master exited and the guard walked in to gab the two. When he turned around dark link knocked him out in one punch.

"I'm gonna take his suit and get to the master. You guys get out of here. Try to do it without gathering attention." Link put the suit on and left.

The door knocked and the master let the brother in.

"what is it now."

"sir the prisoners have escaped."

"no." the master looked out the door. When he turned back link had his hood off and punched him.

"yes I have escaped."

The two were finally face to face. Link was ready to end the brotherhood, and the master. The master was ready to end link and solve the brotherhoods last problem.

To be continued

**Read and review guys.**


	21. the escape

**Chapter 21: the escape**

**I'm proud to say this one is the last one of the brotherhood. The end is four chapters away. ****Plus a surprise after chapter 25.**** Please keep reviewing about how much you love me and my stories. ****Jk****, but seriously keep reviewing. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda, but when I play I do ****pown**** it.**

It was link face to face with the master. They were both waiting for the other to make a move. Following eachother. It was like two pumas fighting for there mate. Then at the same time they both thought _now! _They both jumped and hit each other. They both fell and jumped up again. They were still just following each other.

"you know the hate I feel for the world." The master stared into links' eyes. "every man has an objective. The objective usually has stages. But why? Why do we have these objectives. What do we achieve through them. We have more power or control. We have enjoyment from the prize of the objective. Our objective is a goal. Completing goals makes a person happy. Well, right now my objective is killing you so I can enjoy destroying hyrule and using your master sword to get close to the triforce."

"wait this is all so you can get to the triforce." Link stopped.

"Yes, with it I can destroy you all and become the one chosen and golden."

"it won't work."

"why."

"you'll never get away near it."

Link was behind the master he punched him in the face. The master was knocked out. He had landed on a switch that activated the "just in case." Bomb in the hideout. Link made it out along with the others as the place blew up.

"well that's the end of another stupid club aye." Link said with a smile.

"lets' go home." Dark link walked along with link, and malon

-to be continued.

**Well that's' it. Next chapter be ready for ****saria****…again. R&r.**


	22. back home

**Chapter 22: back home**

**Only three more chapters.****Every one**** should be ready for the intense ending. Also I ****can not**** stress this enough. The main character link his bro and ****malon**** are all 21. They wer****e**** 18 until the time cross n chapter 7. Well just so you get that. ****A song in next chapter.****Until then you'll have to put up with ****saria****…again. So put up with it. And to color00me00twilight no I'm not putting ****that song ****on there. I'm still just psyched that ****milina**** and ****lukus****. Oh god I want to be ****lukus**** right now. I want to be him so much that lucky guy. Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda.**

Link was back home like before. He was glad that the end of omega and the master.He was still moping around a bit because of reuniting with his mother then losing her so fast, but he was also making a new song.

"hay it's almost the end of the day and our house isn't destroyed yet." Dark link had a cheerful face.

"our, I don't see you helping me pay the fourteen grand a year for this piece of shit house." Link looked at him with an angered face.

"you have a point." Dark link said uncaringly.

Suddenly there house turned to ashes.

"damn it." Link paddled in his house.

"link you will be mine." Saria was in her giant robot again.

"saria I'm not in the mood for this. I just got home yesterday." Link held his head.

Malon was walking across the guys when the robot made a step towards them. Malon pretended to trip the robot which fell when she did. Malon picked saria up.

"stay away from my boyfriend." Malon punched saria out into the sky.

"team saria blasting off again…I quit."

Everything was well once again. Besides links dog that was left in the house.

To be continued

**Read and review**


	23. the last song

**Chapter 23: the last song**

**Okay as the title explains this is the final song in this story. ****To ****linksage****-fuck you.**** I'm not ****gonna**** listen to a flamer. Instead I'm ****gonna**** listen to my reviewers. ****Specially**** because of two things. First it warns you of sexual content in the description and two you only read one chapter ****sooo****…. To color00me00twilight-yes I know ****malon**** finally got her (I wanted to do that for a long time) well since I don't have anything else to do in this intro on to the story. ****Disclaimer****:I**** do not own legend of Zelda.**

Link was done with his new lyrics. He was ready for the concert and so was everyone else. He just had something bothering him. He needed proof that the master was gone. He didn't believe that he was dead. The brotherhood, omega, and the master were all too easy to kill. He just pushed it to the side for now. They went to the concert and got their stuff ready for the concert.

"link are you ready for the concert." Dark link was practicing his drums.

"I don't know, bro. I just can't shake the feeling that the master is still alive and he wants my head." Link held his head.

"well come on link we got a show to do." Vaati practiced his song

"you know I think this is the first time I've actually talked." Vaati thought about it.

"you know what I think he's right." Link pointed to vaati.

The three stopped their rambling and went on stage.

"this will be the last song we perform before the release of our first album." Link shouted to the crowd.

"link what is the name going to be for your band?" A reporter asked.

"well all of us have agreed on one name…aphelion." Link told the reporter.

"what's an aphelion."

"well it's when the earth moon and sun align."

"hey link let's get this party started." Dark link was getting anxious."

Without further a due the band got the song started.

_Let go of the careless moments and forget what the next line is. The middle man is in the back he middle man is in the back_

_By the way I meant it when I said don't come back. Then look at you now. __Lost for __wordsi__ look at you with despair, despair._

_But at the end of the road when I look back that last time. Will you say goodbye or will you just turn back as I hang, as I hang._

_The words on my chest are like the weights on my shoulders. They just won't let go of the beat (of my heart.)_

_But that last look at you just turned to a bite. I hope you get 5__th__ place for that one. I'm not looking at you_

_But at the end of the road when I look back that last time. Will you say goodbye or will you just tur__n__ arou__nd as I hang._

The song ended with an applause…

To be continued.

**Well were almost there. Read and review.**


	24. the final

**Chapter 24: the final**

**This is where we get a dramatic surprise I was talking about everyone. Just get ready for it. It will shock you. ****Mwahahahahahahaha**** Anyways this is where it will happen. This is the end. Oh joy. Just remember to look out for the next part of the story which I still don't know what I will name it. Well on with the story. Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Zelda.**

Link and his band had just ended the song. Link could feel it. The dark prescence. Something else was there. Link knew it. The question was what was it that was there. Link had a guess what it was.

"you're here aren't you." Link looked up around him.

"where are you. I know you're here." Link was fighting the air.

Then he saw it. A ghost. It looked like the master as well. It grabbed link. It pushed him down, choking him. Link was lucky that he had brought his sword. Link grabbed it and shot the ghost back by its' prescence. The ghost was now seeable. It was the master.

"I knew you were still alive." Link looked at it like he expected this to happen.

The rest of the crowd had ran out, besides malon, by now. The master and link fought. Link had the master sword, giving him the upper hand.

"you have come here to take me haven't you." Link kept fighting. "you will never get me. Its over. You lost."

The two kept fighting until links hand was injured. He couldn't hold his sword. He was on the ground and the master walked up to him.

Malon screamed and cryed as she watched it happen. The master turned into a ghost again. He went inside link through his throat. Links eyes started turning black and his throat had a little circle of white that was so light it was seen through the throat. Dark link came in and grabbed malon. She couldn't get away from dark link so she could save link. Link fell, his eyes black and his throat normal again…

-the end.

**Chapter 25 will still be here ****don't**** worry. ****Rnr**** please.**


	25. afterwards

**Chapter 25: afterwards**

**I have no comments for this chapter…**

Link died. He was buried in the kakariko village graveyard. He was to rest peacefully when he died.

Malon lived as a widow. Link had left her a child. A baby boy named ledan.

Dark link got his own house and married saria.

Vaati became a counselor. He even wrote a book. The moods of vaati.

Zelda died of hiv.

Saria married dark link and became a computer technologist.

Mido commited suicide after killing Zelda through hiv.

The master lived peacefully.

Talon became a priest and made a bible for chocolate milk cows.

Omega still lays where he died.

The running man went on to become a mail man in majoras mask.

Hyrule went on to making friends with the people of the twilight. They were given new technology like tvs and bazookas.

May the dead rest in peace.

**Don't forget to look out for part 2 :the lonely**


End file.
